


Little Stars

by Eleventea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Lights, Stars, powers, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleventea/pseuds/Eleventea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seventeen year old girl with amazing powers has caught the attention of certain gods up in the sky. She is ripped from her home down on Earth to a different one filled with strange new opportunities. (Runs alongside the events of the first Thor movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

She was always used to digging around in peoples thoughts without them noticing her. She used to do it on the pavement in town, or in class or to her family. She never went too deep, just the most recently surfaced thoughts. Nobody back then knew what she could do. As far as she knew, she was the only human that had telepathy. Then came a day that changed her life forever.

 

She was walking home from school. The steady stream of students had lessened until it was just her on one side and a small group of girls on the other. She couldn't be bothered to see what they were thinking. She looked up to if there was anyone coming. Seeing no one, she looked down at her phone and let her mind reach out. Obviously she felt the girls on the other side of the road first, then all the people in cars rushing by. Next she felt all the people in their houses. She didn't look at their thoughts; she just sensed that their mind was alive.

 

Everyone's mind, as she liked to look at it, was a star. And the stronger your mind, the brighter the star shined. She could only read one person’s mind at a time; the thoughts of thirty people could have driven her insane. When she read their thoughts, they were spoken out loud in her head in their voice. Sometimes, she read her friends thoughts but usually, she refrained from doing so. It felt wrong to invade the privacy of the people that trusted her.

 

All this time, she had been staring at her phone. She finally decided to read the thoughts of the group of girls over the road. They were thinking the usual; boyfriends, clothes, what they were going to post on Facebook, gossip about other people. She drew her mind away and went back to just sensing.

 

Suddenly, a bright white star appeared. When I say appeared, I mean, literally popped into existence. Instantly, she reached out. Sensing no danger, she did the usual and read their recently surfaced thoughts. Somehow, they must have known she was there. They slammed up their barriers.

 

An ice cold pain, similar to brain freeze but worse, shot thought her head, making her cringe and look up.

 

A man, who didn't look much older than nineteen, was walking towards her. He had icy green eyes that locked on hers instantaneously. She kept walking, as did he. He wore a suit, which was strange for the area that she lived in. He had pale skin and black hair. He didn't look like he came from round there.

 

He kept walking towards her and she grew anxious. Did he know she was there? How did he manage to barricade his mind? He was getting closer. The way he walked, the look in his eyes just screamed hostility. There was no way for her to avoid him. She just kept walking.

 

When he was less than ten meters away, she put her hands in her pockets and looked dead ahead, tearing her eyes away from his. She could still feel his stare concentrated on her like frozen daggers. Five meters. Four. Three. Two. One.

 

She felt him grab her right arm and he whirled her around. She was now walking next to him. She tensed up and just kept walking, staring straight ahead. She sensed his mind. Still a brilliant white light; like when burning magnesium. He slammed up his barriers again, and she had to put her hand to her head.

 

 "It hurts doesn't it?" He said, with no emotion. His voice was deep and cold.

 

 "Yes," She replied, trying to mimic that same emotionless tone. It didn't work.

 

 "Its only brain freeze," He said.

 

They were walking back to the park. They turned right. Opposite the park, there was a field. She followed him through the gate. She put her hand on her phone and gripped it tight.

 

 "Where we're going, you don't need that," He said without turning around to face her, "But hold it if it makes you feel safe."

 

She looked down at the grass where he was standing. There was some kind of pattern burnt into the ground.

 

 "Where are we going?" She asked.

 

 "Come here." He instructed. She could do nothing but obey. She walked over to him and stood but his side. He grabbed her arm and looked up.

 

 "What are we doing?"

 

 "Going home." He replied.

 

 "But we're not-"

 

Just then, they were surrounded by what looked like fire. She looked up and it seemed to be a column coming down from... Space? The man's grip on her arm tightened. She felt a strong wind blowing in her face and wasn't sure if she could feel the floor or not. This went on for a while and she started to wonder how to explain this to anyone when she got home. She saw the end of the tunnel up ahead. Were they going to go flying out the end of it?

 

She felt resistance pushing against her like when you're going too fast in a car and it pushes you back into your seat, except if this pushed her back, she would've fallen back thought that fire-tunnel.

 

\-------------

 

They had landed, or in her case, crash-landed, in a giant dome, the inside of which was covered in huge cogs. In the centre, there was a raised platform. On that, there was a shaped hunk of metal.

 

 "Heimdall." The man said and he nodded his head. She followed his gaze and she saw there was a man, a taller man this time, dressed in gold armour. His helmet was almost like an upside down horseshoe but much thicker.

 

He drew a giant sword from the metal and it seemed to go a little bit darker.

 

 "Loki." He nodded back. "I see you've brought her."

 

 "Yes, Odin business."

 

She looked from the tall man, to the one who brought her here, back to the tall man and back again. They both looked at her and for a moment she felt like prey. The one that the gold man called 'Loki' walked toward her and indicated to follow him. She looked back over her shoulder at the gold man called 'Heimdall' and he nodded at her. She frowned and turned back around.

 

 "So your name's Loki?" She asked, struggling to keep up with him. Why did he walk so fast?

 

 "Yes. And yours is Cassandra."

 

She stopped for a second, shocked at how he knew her name and she had never even told him. Cassandra shook her head and caught up to him again.

 

 "Well, actually I prefer Cassie." She said matter-of-factly.

 

Then there was a long silence.

 

 "Where are we going now?" Cassie asked.

 

 "The throne room." Loki said, staring straight ahead.

 

 "To see..."

 

 "Odin."

 

 "Oh." She stopped talking.

 

Cassie looked down at her feet and gasped. They were walking along some sort of glass bridge with flashes of different coloured light zipping underneath them. Every time you put your foot down, there was a burst of white light underneath it. Cassie stepped closer to the edge and leaned over. An ocean of stars and galaxies spread out underneath the bridge. Entranced, she moved closer, dangerously close to falling off.

 

She took a step. She felt herself tipping and let out a small cry. Then, Cassie felt a firm grip on her hand and she spun around.

 

Her eyes met his for a moment. Loki pulled Cassie away from the edge and let go of her hand. As he looked down, she saw that he had changed clothes. Now, instead of a suit, he was garbed in black, green and gold, layers of leather and metal; it should've been hard to move in, but he made it look easy. He coughed.

 

 "This way." And he continued walking along the bridge.

 

Cassie looked at where he was going and was taken aback at the scale of it.

 

Huge towers, statues and watch posts lined the edge of the city. Gardens and paths and markets and houses took up every space that the eye could see. But the centrepiece of the whole place was the breath-taking golden palace that seemed to touch the sky. From left to right, it swept up into a giant spire, then down again. She looked into the sky and saw three planets and a moon. They seemed so close to the city that she felt like she could take a half hour trip to them. She heard rushing water and saw waterfall upon waterfall, all tumbling into what looked like empty space.

 

Cassie stood frozen in awe at the wonder that surrounded her.

 

 "Come on," Loki shouted. She looked down to see him walking away. He continued without turning to face her.

 

 "Odin is expecting you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, If you have read this far, I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fic that I've posted on Ao3 and it's just a small amount of what I've already written. If you think I should post the rest and then continue it, please comment down below! =(^.^)= (Chapter 1 of I don't know how many, depends how popular I think this one is)


	2. King of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie finally finds out why she's been taken to Asgard.

They reached the entrance to the palace. The doors opened in front of them and Cassie was greeted to the sight of people, mainly men dressed similarly to Heimdall. These people she presumed to be guards of the palace. Huge pillars lined the hall, creating an obvious path to the enormous golden door over the other side. As Cassie walked, she looked around at the people, who gave her strange looks as she passed by.

 "Why is everyone looking at me weirdly?" Cassie asked Loki.

 "It's because you don't look like us." He replied coolly.

 "Us? What's that supposed-"

 "It doesn't matter." Loki interrupted quickly, "Now you're going to meet the king. He will ask you some questions. Try not to be surprised. Answer to him as Sir. He will explain everything. I will be waiting here." They had come to the doors to the throne room.

 "Ok." Cassie said.

The door opened. Loki put his hand on her back, and guided her forwards. Her spine tingled with a strange sensation. Anxiousness? Excitement? Trepidation? She didn't have time to find out.

Laid in front of her was a set of golden stairs leading up to the throne. They do like gold in this city, it's everywhere, Cassie thought to herself. Upon the throne, there sat a man. This Cassie took to be the King. He held a long golden staff in one hand, and he had the other upon the arm of the throne. He stood up when they walked forwards and she saw that his hair was white. Over one eye, there was a gold patch.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped.

 "Hail Odin, King of Asgard."

Everyone knelt down on one knee and bowed their head. Cassie just stood there feeling lost. She managed a hasty bob.

 "I have brought the mortal." Loki said when he stood back up.

 "Loki, please, she is a girl. And she is our guest." Odin spoke with a tone of fatherly command and he shot a stern look toward Loki. "Thank you." And he nodded.

Loki bowed his head. Then, he turned and looked at Cassie before walking out of the hall. She heard the great doors shut behind him with an echoing sound.

 "So," Odin turned his attention to her and started walking down the steps, "Your name is Cassandra is it not?"

She paused for a few seconds, speechless.

 "Uh... Yes Sir."

 "Well Cassandra," Odin said, "Welcome to Asgard."

 "Thank you Sir. But if I may ask," Cassie said tentatively, "Why exactly am I here?"

Odin looked at her as if she should know why. Then, getting no answer, he explained.

 "We have been monitoring you and your progress. You see, not many people can do what you can. In fact there are only three that I have met. Two of them live here, on Asgard. The third is you. How we came to find you is all the work of Heimdall, Asgard's sentry. He saw your mind, much like you picture it, as a star, brighter than all the rest. So after much debate, I have allowed you to come to Asgard to further your powers. I see you have met my son, Loki."

His son? Cassie stifled an exclamation of surprise.

 "Yes Sir."

 "He is to lead you in your development." Odin turned and walked up to the throne, where he sat in the same position as he was first in, "I hope you settle into life here on Asgard quite well."

 "Thank you Sir." Cassie bowed her head and exited the room.

Loki was leaning on a pillar outside of the doors. He walked towards her and looked at her expectantly.

 "So A, you're Odin's son and B, you have mind powers!?" She said to Loki. Making an obvious point to avoid the questions, he turned and started walking away.

 "But that makes you... A prince!?"

 "Yes." He stopped so abruptly that Cassie walked into him, "I am a prince." And he started walking again.

 "Do you get to do cool prince-y stuff? Do you have a sword? Do you know how to fight?-"

 "YES." Loki hissed, silencing her. "I have knives. Don't you ever stop asking questions?"

 "It's part of the package" Cassie said sarcastically, "Didn't you read the small print?"

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

 "I'm taking you to your room. There are too many people giving you strange looks."

 

\-----------------

 

 "This is it." Loki said

They were at the doors to where Cassie was going to be staying.

 "It has a balcony that overlooks the forest but you can still see the bridge from it too."

 "Ok." She smiled.

 "There are clothes in the drawers. If you need anything else, ask a guard."

 "Ok." She said again. He did small, nervous smile, then walked towards the door.

 "Loki," Cassie called. He looked at her, "Thank you."

He nodded and walked out of her room.

Cassie smiled despite herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, If you've read this far, I hope you enjoyed it! I decided to post the next chapter because I felt like I'd never be prompted to continue it otherwise. Anyway, I gotta go write the next chapter now, so stay tuned! =(^.^)=


	3. Just go to sleep already

Cassie didn't know whether Asgardian time passed slower than human time, but she had been laid on her bed for what felt like hours and she still couldn't get to sleep.

Cassie'd taken her human clothes off and put them into the wardrobe. In this wardrobe, there were a number of different outfits, all different styles according to the type of event, but even the casual outfits were lavish. she chose the simplest linen clothes, presuming that these were pajamas.

Cassie flopped back down onto the thick mattress. She thought about all the things that had happened. Cassie'd been walking home, like every single day, and then she met a man who whisked her away to a distant realm where she was to stay, she presumed, for a very long time, to train her powers that only she knew about, but apparently these people in the sky had been watching her since she was young and they knew about her too.

All that thinking made Cassie's brain hurt. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

Then, of course, there was the puzzle of Loki.

He has nice eyes I guess, Cassie thought, And nice hair, and a nice face, and a nice voice. I suppose, the word I'm looking for here is ageless. 

She decided to reach out to his mind again, just to see it again. Cassie shut her eyes, saw his mind, quite a distance away, and reached out to it. She hovered around it for a while debating whether she should or not. She had only known him for about three hours. Would he trust her? Cassie touched it anyway.

She tensed, expecting those ice barriers to fly up again, but nothing happened. Cassie actually reached out with her arm and ran her fingers across the light. His mind felt cold, but soft, like powdery snow. 

A few seconds later, brain freeze overcame Cassie, and she withdrew. Dammit. He'd sensed she was there and thrown his barriers up anyway.

Cassie shook her head and cupped her hands over her face. She inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly.

Out of the floor to ceiling window, stars were starting to appear. Not just small specks of white on a black background; Asgard's sky was littered with bright dots and swirling nebulae, but not too close, just close enough to see the sky change color. Deep crimson red mixed with ocean turquoise and nuclear green.

Cassie stared out of her window until her eyes started to droop, and she was enveloped by the deep, plump duvet and pillows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! I'm intending this fic to go on for a while although I'm having trouble finding time to write. But I'll post as often and as much as I can! =(^.^)=


End file.
